Forks High Divide
by RhiannonKelley
Summary: When a group of jocks fall for the odd girls in the Culinary Club, things don't turn out as expected. Especially when the Culinary Club finds out that the jocks were less than sincere.
1. Chapter 1

**Jessica:**

"Jessica! Jessica honey, Michael is here to see you. Please come down." My mom begged me to come out of my room. At the mention of Michael's name, I felt a wave a nausea come over me. There was no way I could see Michael "shithead" Newton. Not after what happened at school today. If my five best friends weren't involved in this drama, I would swear I would have won the Forks High fool of the year award.

That thought didn't make things better, it only made me feel worse, because we could never live this down. They got what they wanted; the Culinary Club completely humiliated. The big question was why? Why us? We kept to ourselves, we are a bit odd I guess, more on the unpopular side than anything, so why all the plotting and planning? I choked on another sob, at the thought of what happened, and also at the surprise that I had any water left to continue to cry.

"Jessica!" Mom called up again.

"Tell that bastard that I never want to see him again!" I managed to cry out. I must have sounded like a dying cat. I barely heard the muffled voices downstairs, my mom had finally sent Mike away. Now the other shoe was going to drop; mom came upstairs.

"Jessica, open the door. Tell me what's wrong. You having a lover's spat with Mike."

"NO! Mom, we're not together anymore."

"Wow, that was incredibly fast. Well whatever he did, he's really sorry honey. You should talk to him." I just cried even harder, because obviously the humiliation wasn't complete.

"Mom, can I go to school in Port Angeles?" I suddenly asked, not knowing where the thought came from.

"What? Honey, this is your junior year and it's half over. Winter break starts in a week, I don't understand."

"Mom, please. I'm never setting foot in Forks High again." By this time I opened the door, and my mother took one look at my face and she knew. She knew I meant business.

"Ok honey, I'll go in and make the transfer tomorrow." She seemed thoughtful, but didn't argue. Once she was downstairs, I texted my friends to let them know what was going on.

**Angela:**

I got the text message from Jessica, and I figured she was on to something. Maybe a new school was a good idea. I was too depressed to cry, so I pretended nothing else was going on.

"How's school?" My mother asked. How was school? _How was school?_ She definitely didn't want to know the answer to that.

"It's fine." I answered automatically.

"Great. Is Ben coming over tonight for dinner still?"

"No. He's not, he's got other plans." I replied.

"Na uh! Ben called and said he's still coming over." one of my brothers piped up. I felt the room spin, so I grabbed the dining room table, to gain balance. There was no way in hell I would allow that asshat to come into my parent's home again. I felt guilty enough, being a minister's daughter. Benjamin Cheney, one time crush, now ex-boyfriend.

"I have a call to make." I said to mom, and I turned away and headed towards the stairs.

"Ok dear," she replied. I sometimes wonder if my mom is all there. I quickly ran upstairs and called the Cheney house number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Cheney answered. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Hi. This is Angela. How are you?" I replied, being polite, but trying to be quick.

"Oh, Angela! How are you!"

"I'm fine," But that's as far as I got.

"Ben is looking forward to having dinner with your family tonight. He loves having meals at your home." Mrs. Cheney was such a nice lady, couldn't say much about her son, my ex-boyfriend. I held back a sob that threatened to surface.

"I'm glad to hear that, but Mrs. Cheney, there's been a change of plans, and we'll have to reschedule dinner for a later date." I said, not quite believing that after the events of the day, that Ben would have the nerve to still want to come to dinner.

"Oh. Well he'll be disappointed. I'll tell him you called then."

"Ok, but he doesn't have to call me back, I won't be home." Which was true, I would be at Rosalie's house for a few days. I wanted to make sure Ben didn't come around. He wouldn't come straight after practice, so I would have time to get away, and also to ask my father something very important. I wanted to put in a transfer to Port Angeles High, with Jessica. I knew I could convince, since they have a culinary program there, and well… my friends and I are the Culinary Club of Forks High. It just made sense. I just hoped my father agreed.

**Leah:**

"Leah, Jacob's been calling, what's going on?" Mom asked.

"Nothing. I just don't think going out with Jacob Black was a good idea." I replied. I couldn't tell my mother the truth. The humiliation and facing the other tribe members.

"Mom, I'm going to go back to school on the rez." I announced.

"What? And leave the Culinary club behind." That's when my phone chirped. Jessica was transferring to Port Angeles High.

"Or I could go to Port Angeles. I would still have an excellent chance at a scholarship, Mom." I answered. The one thing I could say about the Culinary Club, our grades were top notch.

"What's going on Leah? Maybe I can help." I knew my mom was being sincere, but I couldn't tell her the whole story, especially since my dad was such good friends with Billy Black and Charlie Swan.

"You'll be helping me, by putting in a transfer. Plus since we are the Culinary Club, we can join the Culinary Program and Port Angeles, and still be together, they are my best friends." I replied, knowing she would still worry.

"You know Leah, running away isn't always the answer."

"Yeah, mom, I know. I still want a transfer."

"Fine, I'll go first thing in the morning when you go to school."

"Oh, and Mom? I'm not going to school tomorrow." Now she knew something was up, and she wouldn't rest until she found out. Quite frankly, I could care less.

**Rosalie:**

My parents didn't care what I did, especially since they didn't live together. So once I got the text message from Jessica, I marched right back to the school and filled out the paperwork for my mom to sign. Port Angeles. That was a stellar idea. I wish I have thought of it. I took the form back for my mother to sign, and that was that. Winter break started next week, and today was Monday. So no school for almost three weeks. That was fine with me, I didn't care. As long as I didn't have to see him again.

"Rosalie, darling. I have to go away on an important business meeting, and also to visit your father. Emmett called and left a message," My mother said, while she whirled around the house, gathering folders and packing for work. Just the name of the asshole set my teeth on edge. Emmett McCarty. Just think, I had always had a crush on him. Why I don't know.

"Mom, from this point on, no more messages from Emmett, we're no long together. Now I need you to sign this form." I told her.

"What's this?" She asked, putting on her glasses, I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"It's a transfer slip for Port Angeles High."

"Why do you want to go to Port Angeles High?'

"Because I need a new environment." I replied.

"Ok." Mom said as she signed the slip. I sometimes wondered if my mother even heard a word I said. She continued getting ready for her trip. Great. I sent a text message to the Culinary Club. I knew no one wanted to be home tonight.

**Alice:**

My face hurt from all the tears, and yet I couldn't get Jasper Whitlock out of my mind. I had no idea what was going to happen now, but after reading the text message from Jessica about transferring to another high school, it seemed like such an easy solution. Mom and dad wouldn't be a problem, they let me pretty much do anything I wanted, within reason. Asking to go to a new school wasn't too hard. Plus this one had an actual Culinary program, so maybe there was hope yet.

"Alice, Jasper is on the phone, he says he's having a hard time trying to call you." Dad said. Oh if Dad only knew what Jasper did to his little girl, he wouldn't be so eager to talk to him at all.

"Dad, I'm not home. NO matter what, I'm not home." Especially not to him, and not after today. Talk about running out of the cafeteria in shame. I wish I have Rosalie and Leah's strength. At least there heads were held high.

"Ok honey." Was all dad said. I was busy packing up all of Jasper shit, to return to him. How would I return it to him? I guess mail it to him, since I didn't plan on going back to school anytime soon. I went downstairs and asked my folks about the transfer.

"No problem, dear. I'll take care of it tomorrow." Mom said. She didn't even seem phased when I said I wasn't going back to school for the rest of the week. All she said was to make sure my assignments were still turned in.

It didn't matter, my GPA was slightly over 4.0, and so I knew missing a week of school didn't matter. My phone chirped again, this time from Rosalie, letting us know that her mom was out of town for the rest of the week. Great! I packed a bag. My parents trusted Rosalie, so it was not big deal to spend the rest of the week at her house. I would just go back home next Monday, during winter break. It shouldn't be that hard to avoid Jasper for three weeks, right?

**Bella:**

"Dad, I don't want to discuss why I'm not going back to Fork High, can't you just give me the transfer?" I asked, over the phone. My dad was still at the station.

"Does this have to do with that boy?" Dad asked calmly. He never liked Edward Cullen. Not because Edward was the biggest son-of-a-bitch, to walk the planet, but just on sheer principle of him being a young man interested in his daughter.

"No dad," I lied. "Edward and I broke up, but I just want to be somewhere else." I replied vaguely. I didn't understand why he was being difficult. He was silent for too long, so I said the only thing I knew that would get him to do it.

"Mom would do it, no questions asked." I knew it was a low blow.

"Alright, fine. I'll head over to the school now and do the paperwork. You think that truck will make it to Port Angeles everyday?" he asked.

"Yes I do." While I was on the phone with dad, Rose alerted us to the fact that her mother was gone for the week. Excellent! Just in case Edward decided to drop by, I would have some place to go. I told dad where I would be for the next few days, and he said it was ok. I pulled out my phone again, and saw fifteen missed calls. The only reason Edward wasn't over here banging down the door now, was because he was at basketball practice, with the rest of his meathead friends. I should have known something was wrong. Really, why would a jock date a geek? I couldn't help it, the tears started falling down my face.

FHD

**Michael:**

"Alright guys, great hustle, see you tomorrow for practice," Coach Green barely got the dismissal out of his mouth, before I ran for the locker room.

"Newton, where do you think you're going? You were twenty minutes late for practice. Suicides. Now!" Coach Green could be a real… Nevermind. That would be the kettle calling the pot black. I should have just gone to practice like the guys suggested. I should have known Jess wouldn't want to even look at me after today. I just needed to see her. So look deep into those big hazel eyes and tell her how sorry I am. I will never forget the look on her pretty face. The look of absolute shock and disgust before running out of the cafeteria.

"Mike, come by the house after you finish." Edward said, as he ran by in a blur to the locker rooms. My other friends didn't even bother to say anything else, because they were all in a hurry. It was really simple. We fucked up.

I regret. That seemed to be the catch phrase for all of us. I look back on who I was just a few short months ago, and who I am now. I never imagined things would be so different. I just hoped this scandal didn't get out, because if it does… All hell will break loose, literally.

**Benjamin:**

"You're lucky man, at least you get to go to dinner at Angela's tonight, maybe she'll listen to you." Emmett was telling me just as I was getting dressed. I grabbed my bag and reached for my phone, to call home to remind my mom that I wouldn't be home until later. I noticed a missed call from my mom. Strange, I told her about practice. She left a message, so I listened to it.

"Honey, Angela said she would have to reschedule dinner with you tonight, she won't be home. I'll see you soon, love you." I stared at the phone in disbelief.

"What's going on, man?" Jasper asked, when he noticed the expression on my face.

"Ange canceled dinner." I said using my name for her. I don't know why I was stunned, but I was. Great. She wouldn't be home tonight either. Well shit.

"Damn, and I thought you might've been the only one to have an "in"." Emmett said.

"She won't be home either." I said, thinking about her pushing up her glasses and toying with her long dark hair.

"Maybe she's just saying that." Jake offered.

"Nope, I know her, and even if its to go to church to help her Dad with his sermons, she will find a way to be away from home tonight." I explained. Thinking about her dad just made me feel even worse. I'm not the religious type, but still. Her dad is a minister, I should have been more careful. I didn't know what else to do.

"First Jessica flatly refuses to see Mike, and Angela canceled dinner with you. Its safe to say that the rest of us don't have much of a chance." Edward said slowly.

"Well, we really messed up. Things just didn't turn out the way we thought they would turn out." Jasper said. I hurried and packed my bag to head home, when Edward reminded me that we were meeting at him house tonight.

**Jacob:**

"I'm coming over a little later, I have to get home and check on dad." I explained to the rest of the guys. They nodded there heads in understanding. I felt so guilty. Here I have a dad in a wheelchair, who I make sure I take good care of, and then I treat my girlfriend like shit. I just hoped things would blow over by the end of the week. I knew school would be… interesting tomorrow.

"Hey Jake, how was practice?" My dad asked once I got in. I quickly set about making him dinner before I headed out.

"Great. I'm going over to Cullen's house tonight, did you need me to do anything before I left?" I asked.

"Nope, just make sure you're back here at a decent time to help the other guys out at the garage." Dad told me. I nodded my head and made a quick dinner. A grilled chicken salad.

"Could you at least fry the chicken?" dad said making a face.

"Dad I was there with you during your last doctor's appointment. Remember, you have to eat right at least eighty percent of the time. You can have Harry Clearwater's fish fry tomorrow night." I said. Besides, I didn't know what Edward would have going on at his house. The salad was done in a short time, and so I packed a change of clothes and headed over. I was surprised Dad didn't ask about Leah…

"How's Leah these days?" I spoke too soon.

"Amazingly gorgeous." I said, smiling, hoping Dad didn't catch on that anything was wrong.

"Good, good. I like her, she's a lovely girl. The nicest one you've brought home yet." dad said. This only made me feel worse. I never met for it to get this far. I should have never brought her over to meet my Dad, because he really hoped we would be together for a while. Three months is hardly a while.

**Jasper:**

I really just wanted to be alone, but I knew that we all had to meet up at Edward's. This was all of our fault. I went home first to pack a new bag, and dump all my practice shit. When I walked up on the porch, I noticed a box, marked Jasper.

It took me a minute to realize that the box was from Alice. I thought about her big blue eyes, laughing and happy, and how I probably would never see her that way again. I wasn't even excited. Instead I was more depressed. She didn't ring the door bell, because she didn't even want to talk to my folks. Plus I already knew what was in the box. My stuff. I was surprised at all the things she had accumulated during those brief months we were together.

I wasn't like the other guys, I knew we were over, and it was my own damn fault. Alice was the most amazing girl I knew, and I blew it. I felt guilty, because I knew it wasn't supposed to get this deep. But it did. I picked up the box, walked in the house and tossed it in my room. I packed a bag, and headed to Edward's. Maybe he would have a good idea.

**Emmett:**

What can I say? I can't explain myself and I can't start over. Rosalie wasn't going to return my calls. Not in a million years. I messed up. NO, scratch that, I fucked up. We all did. The more I thought about it, the girls we messed over, no one really knew who they were, until now.

I can't believe I didn't notice Rosalie before. She had to be the most beautiful girl in school, but she hid behind those glasses. And her body? Like a goddess. How did I miss her all throughout school, until now?

Why did we listen to James? How did things get this far out of hand? What was going to happen tomorrow? She still hadn't returned my calls, and I knew she wouldn't. Hell I wouldn't return my phone calls after what happened.

"Emmett, is that you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm not staying for dinner, I'm headed over to Edward's house." I told mom and I headed upstairs to get ready. On the way out the door,

"You make sure you get to school on time, and say hi to Rosalie for me." mom said. I wanted to just scream at that point. It was no use, I had to think of a way to make it up to her.

**Edward:**

"Hi honey, how was practice?" Mom asked. I was not in the mood.

"Hard. Mom the guys are coming over to sleep over. We promise not to be late for school." I said.

"That's fine honey, but don't stay up too late." Mom said. She knew that every time a sport started for us, we would crash at least once a week at someone's house. Usually here or at Jasper's place.

"How's Bella?" Mom asked with a huge smile on her face. Great. My parents loved Bella, which just made this shit even worse. They weren't supposed to love Bella, there weren't even supposed to meet her. Oh well, that ship has already sailed. Hell, I wasn't supposed to like Bella. We, none of us, was supposed to like the girls from the Culinary Club. Yet here we were. All of us had fallen hard, and needless to say this suddenly change of events put a few kinks in the plans of the rest of out little group. Well, I guess we weren't much of a group anymore. We were now split, and so was the rest of the school for that matter.

I didn't care. James could go fuck himself! Along with Victoria, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Tyler, Lauren, Eric and Laurent. We were done with them. However I was left with a few internal struggles as to why. What changed? had I changed, or was I always like this, and I just found out? Why had the girls been so adamant about bringing down the Culinary Club? I had never really noticed those girls anyway. Why hadn't we noticed them? Or anyone noticed them for that matter? They're a group of seriously hot girls. Not just good looking, but so intelligent as well.

Maybe what they say about guys is true. We need more time to grow up, or whatever? I just knew that we were different now. Different than who we were at the beginning of the year. Maybe I should back up, and explain what happened, and how the idea of the betting book and the bet came about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. As usual, I don't own anything Twilight. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**Jessica:**

"Hey Rose." I sniffled once she opened the door. I dragged my sorry ass into the house, and up the stairs to Rosalie's bedroom. I dropped stuff and went down to join Rosalie.

"So, did Mike try and call you?' She asked me.

"You really want to talk about them?" I asked, too tired to think.

"Yes and no." Rose answered.

"Fine. Mike stopped by before practice. I asked mom to send him away." I answered. I was finished crying, but I know felt numb.

"Good, serves that pencil dick right!" Rosalie said, before walking away to get the door. I flinched at the words pencil dick. Mike was anything but, which made this whole ordeal even worse.

I thought about the first time I ever saw Mike Newton. I was in sixth grade, and quite chubby with crooked teeth. My dentist didn't think I was old enough to have braces yet, so I felt embarrassed to smile. My hair was frizzy and I was in accelerated classes. Mike and I were in the same classes, but that is where all similarities ended. He was popular, even then. He played soccer and baseball, and only went after girls with breast. While my body refused to develop in the right places, I still always liked him. I would watch the way her treated others, he was always polite. We had a few class projects over the years together, and he was always nice, but I swear he never remembered me afterward.

Once I hit eighth grade, I made myself scarce. Seriously, I was a nightmare. I had a bit of a growth spurt and thinned out, but I had acquired braces…with head gear. The teasing was merciless, and intense. I spent most of the year in home school. I lost quite a bit of weight, since my mouth hurt a lot of the time, and it was just uncomfortable to eat. By the time tenth grade rolled around, I was reduced to just wearing rubber bands with my braces, my hair was just little less frizzy. I was still invisible, but also, up until that time, Lauren and Victoria were my friends.

The first day of tenth grade, I remember going to meet them. I had been away during that summer visiting family, so I wasn't prepared for the changes that had happened. I was finally getting comfortable in my 5'4" frame, but the puberty fairy had yet to visit me. However, she visited Victoria and Lauren in the best ways possible. They were both 5'7", with C cup breasts, and killer bodies. They also had no time for me. By the time the end of October came around, we were no longer friends, and I was a loner at school. During all this time, I still harbored a huge crush on Mike. Puberty had also been very kind to him. Mike was now a six foot tall, well muscled soccer player. His dark blonde hair was perfect. We were still in some classes, and as usual, he had no clue who I was. So now I was at school with no friends, and a loner. That month was the worse, because I didn't have any friends, so I became a loner. Just when it couldn't get any worse, I found out that Victoria started dating Michael. I never went back to the cafeteria for the remainder of the school year.

Instead, over the course of a week, I his out in the library. It was on one of these days, that I saw a flyer for the Culinary Club. What did I have to lose? I had always wanted to learn to cook. My mom wasn't that great in the kitchen, plus I figured this would be something to keep me busy. So I headed over to the home economics room, with the flyer in hand. They met during my lunch and after school.

I remembered seeing Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan at first. They were new to the Forks area, I remembered being intimidated by Rosalie, so I never introduced myself. Bella was friends with Rosalie, and they were always together. Alice Brandon was always with Angela Weber, and their friendship always looked so intimate, that I felt like an intruder whenever I spoke to them. That was what I saw when I first walked in. Great. I'll still be an outsider, I thought.

"Hi! Jessica, right?" This was Alice. I was so shocked she knew me by name.

"Yeah, hi." I guess I didn't hide my surprise well enough.

"Didn't think I knew who you were?" Alice asked blatantly, but in such a friendly tone, I found I wasn't offended.

"No, I have to say, I'm surprised."

"Well, I was waiting for you to stop hanging out with those bitched Victoria and Lauren. What the hell did you ever see in them in the first place?" I was completely blindsided by this statement.

"Alice, give the girl a chance to breath. Jessica, just ignore her. Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Bella Swan. That girl over there, getting the cookies out of the oven is Angela Weber. We're waiting for one more." Rosalie smiled. I remember thinking that Rosalie would be the type of girl that Victoria and Lauren would absolutely hate. Her 5'10" frame was curvy and svelte, and her blonde locks looked silky and wavy. She was simply beautiful, and she couldn't hide it behind her tortoise shell glasses. She looked like she should have been in a Breck or Pantene shampoo commercial.

"Ok, um who are we waiting for?" I asked, and I peeked over at Bella. I noticed she had this ethereal beauty and dark brown luxurious hair and she just so happen to be the same height as me.

"We're waiting for Leah." Alice answered. She was the shortest of the group, at 5'2" with shoulder length layered black hair. He face was breath taking and she was more slim and petite with a rather impressive chest for her size. I think she knew it, so she dressed to emphasize it.

"Leah? I don't think I know her." I said. That's when Angela piped in.

"Leah Clearwater, she's from the Quileute Reservation." I noticed Angela seemed very shy. She shoved her glasses up her nose and smiled kindly. She also have lovely dark locks pulled back into a ponytail. She had a delicate beauty and stood about 5'7" with a willowy figure.

"Oh. Well I can't wait to meet her." I said. I could feel myself blushing furiously.

"So, what brings you to the Culinary Club?" Bella asked.

"I want to learn to cook. How long have this club been in existence? I've never heard of it." I said.

"We just started up in September. For the longest it was just me and Rosalie. After about month, Alice, Angela and Leah trickled in." Bella answered.

"Ah, well I guess I missed a lot." I replied, with a nervous giggle. I had finally realized I was still hold my messenger bag, so I placed it on a nearby table.

"Well, we're just covering baking basics, and sampling recipes. We were able to procure the home economics budget, but its not going to stretch very far, so we're planning a bake sale. As you can see, we need some serious equipment in here. Mrs. Cope is our manager. Who knew she was a professional chef. We're allowed only to practice the recipes that were reviewed during the actual meetings. Meetings are after school on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. We practice during out lunch periods throughout the week. This way we decide if we can handle certain recipes, or if others need work. One weekend a month, we go to Rosalie's house to practice cooking as well. It's a lot of fun." Alice explained.

"When is the bake sale?" I asked, finally feeling comfortable to sit down.

"The week before Winter Break." Angela answered.

"Ok! Sounds great."

"Here's the permission slip for the group, and we each paid a small amount of cash to help with the budget." Rosalie said, handing over an orange piece of paper.

"Thirty Dollars, not bad. I'll bring it tomorrow at the first meeting I come to." I replied.

"Ok everyone! I'm here! Let the festivities begin!" Leah said entering the room. I looked and a gorgeous Native American girl with a long thick braid down her back. She had the height like Rosalie, and I suddenly felt inadequate. I squelched the feeling immediately. Everyone was being so nice, and I had someplace to be and something to do, to avoid seeing Victoria and Mike together.

"Oh. Hi sorry. I'm Leah Clearwater." Leah said to with a huge smile. I found myself smiling back, but quickly closed my mouth.

"Don't worry about your braces, they'll be off before you know it." Alice said. I blushed at her comment.

"So what's the game plan for the bake sale?" I asked, to get the focus off of me.

"Well we want to sell an assortment of cookies, brownies, pies and cakes. We want to do a few days here, then a few days at the community center. If we have enough, we can maintain the club until next year." Rosalie answered. It wasn't until this school year that Michael noticed me, because he actually asked me out. I couldn't believe my luck! I found out yesterday that luck had nothing to do with my relationship with Mike.

"Hello! Earth to Jessica!" Leah and Angela were standing in front of me, pulling me from my memories.

"Please tell me you're not think about douche bag number five." This was Leah.

"No. I was actually thinking about the first time I joined the Culinary Club." I answered.

"Nice. You don't need to think about Mike, or any of the other guys." Leah muttered.

"I take it Jacob tried to call?" I asked. Leah sneered at me.

"Well I was thinking, are we still going to do the bake sale, this year? At least the community center?" I asked. I knew the bake sale would be a sensitive subject at the moment. It was at this event that all of the days' drama occurred. There was a moment's silence.

"Maybe we should wait for Bella and Alice, before making any decisions." Angela answered, thinking what everyone else was thinking, I'm sure.

"You know, Mrs. Cope is going to be really disappointed when we're gone." I mentioned. I guess I hadn't thought of that when I asked to be transferred.

"Yeah." Angela said, as the door bell rang. Rosalie went to answer the door, and Alice and Bella joined us.

"I don't want to talk about the boys." Alice announced.

"Good, because we're talking about what we're going to tell Mrs. Cope, and if we're going to continue the bake sale at the community center, in place of school." Leah explained.

"I vote for the community center, for sure. I think if we explain to Mrs. Cope, she'll understand." Rosalie said.

"I don't know, I think she'll tell us running away is not the answer, and she'll be hurt that we're leaving. You can tell she enjoys the culinary club, and that she loves using her talents to teach us to cook." Alice replied.

"Yeah, but what happens throughout the rest of the day at school? Every class we attend, even if we don't do the bake sale at school. People will know where to find us. This is just unreal. It would be a little different if we went to a big city school, but we're from a small town. It will only be a matter of time before this whole drama gets out." Leah added.

"Well the I think its settled. We contact the community center and Mrs. Cope. Have the bake sale there this week as promised and then prepare for winter break. Then after New Year's, go to Port Angeles High." Bella said.

"So what are we going to bake?" Angela asked, seeming to perk up a bit.

"The usual, cookies and cakes." Alice said, thoughtfully.

"Since we're not going to school for the rest of the week, maybe we can really make a production out of it! Besides, we need the distraction." I said, thinking of my idea.

"What did you have in mind, Jess?" Well, we can make things like, lasagna, or quiche. We'll have time. We can call the community center and ask to sell all day for the remainder of the week. This way, we'll be able to give Mrs. Cope a nice hefty sum for next year's Culinary Club." I answered.

"That's not a bad idea. Plus we can get a little more fancy with the items as well. We'll do some basics, like chocolate chip cookies and chocolate cake. But we could also try red velvet cake and kitchen sink cookies. We can also make soufflé and tarts." Bella added.

"We can also make a light lunch. We can make several types of soup, and sandwiches. I have some ideas as far as sandwiches. We can make calls to local businesses in the morning to let them know about the all day sale, and go from there!" Angela said excitedly.

"Ok! Let's work on our menu!" Leah exclaimed.

"How about Jess, Alice and Leah work on the menu, and me, Alice and Angela will take an inventory count in the kitchen. Then we'll match what we have. We'll start baking things that we have enough ingredients for, and then we'll make a list of extra ingredients and ingredients that we don't have." Rosalie said.

"Great, let's get started." I said smiling, I almost forgot about Mike, until my phone rang. Everyone stopped, and stared at me. I slowly pulled out my phone, and saw his name flashing across the screen, along with a picture of me and him, holding each other with smiles blazoned across our faces. Without another thought, I shut my phone off. I had already told my mother to call on the Hale landline if she wanted me.

"Maybe we should all turn our phones off." Bella suggested, so they did. I slowly put my phone back in my purse.

"Are you ok, Jessica?" Angela asked me. I took a few deep breaths and blinked back my tears.

"Yeah, I'm great, let's work on that menu. I definitely think chocolate cake and chocolate chip cookies like Bella suggested, should be on the menu." I said brightly, I even sounded artificial to my own ears.

"Ok…" Rose said, leading Angela and Bella into the kitchen. Leah and Alice just pulled out a notebooks and sat down, looking at me expectedly. Probably for me to continue with my ideas. We spent the next forty-five minutes coming up with a menu. In the end we decided on Red Velvet Cake, Apple Pie, a veggie and meat lasagna, chicken noodle soup, chicken gumbo, vegetable stew, oatmeal and peanut butter cookies. Brownies and blondies, lemon squares, turkey club sandwiches, corned beef sandwiches, portabella mushroom sandwiches, broccoli and cheese quiche, spinach and mushroom quiche.

Everyone seemed to be happy with the menu. We soon got to work baking. I was asked if I wanted to go to the grocery store, but I opted to stay and start cooking. I didn't want to chance running into Mike. The grocery store was very close to his family's outdoor sporting goods store.

**Mike:**

I rushed out after practice and headed home to grab some clothes. Sleepovers at Edward's house were always really nice, but tonight I think we wouldn't be up to the usual activities. No video games or Guitar Hero tonight. It would probably be pizza and a discussion about what to do tomorrow in school.

As I parked my car in the huge turn-around driveway, I thought about what was going to happen in school tomorrow. I cringed to think about it. I walked up to the door and hit the doorbell.

"Well hello Michael, the boys are just sitting down to dinner. I made pot roast." Mrs. Cullen said as she answered the door. Even though I wasn't really thinking about food, I realized I was hungry after practice. Besides, Mrs. Cullen's cooking was amazing… just like Jessica's.

"Hey man, how about those suicides!" Emmett said.

"Whatever man, I'm hungry, pass the mashed potatoes." I said as I took a seat and spooned some pot roast on my plate.

"Glad you boys are enjoying dinner." Mrs. Cullen said, smiling as she headed out of the kitchen. We waited until her foot steps faded, we heard the door to her office close.

"Okay, tomorrow is going to be hell. However we have to have plans in place to try and protect the Culinary Club." Jasper said. We always referred to the girls as the Culinary Club in order to avoid suspicion. But I think our parents knew anyway.

"That's going to be interesting, seeing as how they won't talk to us." Edward stated. He did have a valid point.

"They don't have to talk to us, for us to protect them." Emmett replied. He had a point as well.

"Yeah, but I think things would go more smoothly if they did talk us." Ben said. I hate to be repetitive, but he had a point as well. The discussion continued around me, as I remember the first time I saw Jessica.

We were in sixth grade, and in English class. I noticed her, because she really didn't seem to talk. I thought she was a cute girl, but just quiet. She seemed like a nice girl, but since she never really said anything, I never knew anything about her. It was in seventh grade when we had a school project together. We exchanged phone numbers and we finally agreed to do work at her house for the project. Her mom was all friendly and stuff, but Jessica never really said anything unless we were discussing the project. I figured she was all about business. We worked well together, because any projects we were on, we always passed with flying colors.

I remember when she first got braces, because she came to school a few times, and then she just wasn't there. I remember hearing rumors that she was being home schooled. I didn't really remember her at the beginning of high school, but once we hit tenth grade, I noticed her. She was so pretty, and still really smart. She was in all my AP classes. I remember noticing she was alone a lot then, always by herself. I couldn't understand it, because she had smarts and looks. Her golden brown hair was always nice and well kept, her smile was friendly and she had dimples, and her body… Well let's just say she developed in all the right places.

Then I noticed she was in the Culinary Club. The women in that club were much more popular than they realized, because they were all hot as hell. Then they put on that bake sale. I had to admit, we were all a little scared to try anything. Well, except for Emmett. He thought nothing of walking right up to the table and buying an assortment of sweets. He devoured one brownie and was sold. Since Emmett liked the brownies, everyone else followed, and suddenly the Culinary Club was a hit.

My girlfriend at the time, Victoria, hadn't noticed the Culinary Club until then. It was as if after that bake sale had changes the world. Well the world of Forks High. I couldn't complain though. I was popular, in accelerated classes and a jock. Isn't that was high school is supposed to be about? Obviously that wasn't enough for Victoria, so for the rest of the school year, she and her friends just whined and complained about the Culinary club. We broke up well before Spring break, but I still wondered why she was so worried about them. They were living their life, and she was living hers. The next thing I knew, summer vacation came and went.

The start of my junior year was so interesting. I remember seeing the Culinary Club gathered in the hallway, on my way to my locker, and I saw Jessica. I forgot to walk, and so Victoria and her clones crashed into me.

"Mike, this isn't a stop light." She stated. I turned to look at her, and cringed. I couldn't understand what I thought was so attractive about her. She looked like she was trying too hard.

"Sorry." I apologized and kept walking. I glanced back and noticed Victoria eying the Culinary Club, but didn't think anything of it at the time. It wasn't until lunch that things got interesting. Victoria had hooked up with James Hayden. James was another one of the guys on all the sports teams we were on. We tolerated him, only because he could be entertaining. Well, needless to say, he was one of the many reasons why Jessica wasn't speaking to me right now. The other reason I knew was Victoria. I didn't realize she was such a bitch until it was too late.

Now here I was, with my friends, trying to figure out how we could fix this mess.

"Mike man, pay attention." Jacob said, kicking me under the table.

"Sorry, I was thinking about Jessica." I offered feebly. Everyone at the table was quiet.

"We're all thinking about them." Jacob replied. Just then Edward's phone beeped. He scrambled to answered it, I knew he was hoping it was Bella.

"Hello! Oh, hi Bree." He answered. He was quiet for a few seconds and then,

"What? When? How did you hear about this?" He practically shouted into the phone. He waited for Bree to respond.

"So its just a rumor for right now? Ok, well call me if you hear anything concrete." Edward then hung up the phone.

"Well, what was that about? And why was Bree calling you?" Emmett asked. We were all waiting with baited breath.

"Bree asked me what I did to Bella, and explained the situation to her. She said she would help us resolve things with the girls, but that's not important now. There's a rumor going around that the Culinary Club is transferring schools." This was met with stunned silence.

"That can't be true. The entire club is leaving the school? Not likely," I said "I mean seriously, I could understand if one or two transferred, but all six? That just doesn't make sense."

"You know, I think Mike had a point." Jasper came to my defense.

"What if it turns out to be true?' Ben asked.

"Then I stand corrected." I replied.

"Well, there is the bake sale going on this week…" Jacob offered.

"Jake. Don't be ridiculous. You don't seriously think they were come anywhere near the cafeteria after what happened today?" Ben said.

"Yeah, so let's not be surprised if they don't come to school tomorrow. If they aren't in school tomorrow, we'll make plans for Wednesday. They may need a day or two to cool off." Jasper stated. I was inclined to agree with him.

"You think they wouldn't come to school tomorrow?" Emmett asked, starting on his second helping of pot roast.

"I have to say, I think Jasper may have a point." I offered.

"So, what happened when you went to Jessica's house?' Edward asked.

"Her mom answered the door and let me in. She tried to get Jessica to come down and talk to me. In the end, Jessica basically told her mother to ask that bastard to leave and never talk to her again." I answered.

'Wow, she called you a bastard in front of her mom?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Yeah. So I left and went to practice. How did the rest of you do?" I asked, to get the heat off of me for a moment.

"No luck." Jacob replied, the rest of the guys nodded in agreement. I sighed.

"I think its best if we just try to talk to them tomorrow at school, and see how it goes." Jasper said. We didn't say anything, because we knew he was right.

"Oh, one more thing. Here's the betting book." I said, pulling the book out an placing it on the table. All the guys looked at it warily.

"You know James will be looking for this." Ben mentioned.

"Who gives a fuck? This part of the reason we're in trouble in the first place." Emmett answered. No one could argue with that.


End file.
